


Peanut, Butter, and Jelly

by RosieTarnation



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, literally just straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTarnation/pseuds/RosieTarnation
Summary: After a long day in the store, Jamie makes Dani one of her favorite sandwiches.Dani finally understands what Jamie went through the first time Dani made her tea.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Peanut, Butter, and Jelly

“Alright, one frozen pizza coming up,” Dani said, walking into her room and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. 

Jamie was sat on the edge of the bed, having sat there for a few minutes after having successfully changed her clothes but not gotten much further than that.

Jamie smiled, but she was still clearly exhausted. “Thanks, baby. I’m sorry, I really thought I’d have time to run to the shops today.”

“Then the refrigerators had other plans,” Dani laughed, sitting with her. She was exhausted, too. “I get it, it happens. I picked up some basic stuff, we’ll be alright on food until Monday, at least, even if it means we live off PB and J’s.”

“You and your damn PB and J's,” Jamie said, putting on her best American accent toward the end there.

“Hey, it’s good! It’s a classic, like, beans on toast, or whatever you ate growing up.”

“That’s actually good,” Jamie said. “And they go together!”

“Peanut butter and jelly go together great,” Dani said. “I’ll show you. You enjoy your pizza, I’m going to have a sandwich for dinner tonight.”

“It’s just a bunch of goo on bread.”

“What’s pizza, then?”

Jamie let her head rest on Dani’s shoulder, not having an answer to that, though she was still smiling. It had been a long day. It was Thursday, but it was early spring and they knew that was the beginning of the busiest time of the year for florists. Business had gotten progressively busier as the store had been open for just under a month and The Leafling slowly but steadily garnered a solid reputation.

That was, of course, until Jamie walked in that morning, bright and early, to leaking, half-powered fridges full of half-wilted flowers.

So the first two hours of her day, before the store even opened, were spent repairing the fridges as best she could, only to find there was a part that needed replacing. She rigged them to last at least through the day (provided she mop vigilantly every half hour to deal with the apparently never-ending leak) while she waited for the repairman she called who could only swing by with the part after closing. While juggling all that, she had to rehab the plants that were damaged by the faulty fridge, finish up the orders she had that morning, and still work the store as normal.

Dani came in early (she didn’t normally come in early before opening like Jamie did – Jamie loved the time alone with her flowers) and handled most of the customers, thankfully. The store had been steadily getting more busy. The store was closed on weekends, technically, but that just meant Jamie and Dani took their wares to the weekend farmers market circuit. It really helped their business take off but it killed any and all free time. Doing the normal things like going to the grocery store or getting a haircut required a bit more planning than normal. 

So, Jamie’s plan to get groceries that night fell through as she worked well beyond a twelve-hour day. Dani was able to leave around 6 (still an hour after closing, but not awful, all things considered) and swing by the grocery store, picking up a few staples since their kitchen was basically empty (an added bonus of living above their business was that regularly having take-out delivery drivers come by was sort of like free advertising, right?). A more substantive grocery shop could wait until a day that hadn’t been so long.

“Remember that seminar we went to about opening your own business and the speaker said we’d live off frozen dinners for the first year?”

Dani chuckled, too. “Yeah, and we swore up and down that wouldn’t be us, because it was a waste of money?”

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded. “I mean, we spend every weekend surrounded by vegetables, even if we’re not eating them. That counts for something, right?”

Dani smiled. Jamie was so tired, her voice was softer than normal and she spoke quietly. 

It was almost too cute, to be honest. She’d seen Jamie every which was in their months together and she had a very soft spot for tired, rambling Jamie.

Still, she kissed her forehead then gently stood up, steadying Jamie to sit up on her own.

“I was gonna take a shower, do you want it first?”

“No, thanks, I’ll shower in the morning,” Jamie said, lying back. She liked this, too. She could do without the sheer exhaustion but really, she loved what they had accomplished. In just a few months they’d move to a whole new country, they started a business, they stayed together. Jamie never had any thoughts of leaving Dani – once she offered to keep Dani company, she knew she was going to be there to the end.

What surprised her, though, was how much she loved it all. She was tired all the time but she loved her life. She saw Dani all the time – at home, at work, everywhere – and she still loved her more and more each day. She was falling completely in love with her and with their lives.

“Alright,” Dani said. She’d had her fair share of deeply stressful days at work in her life, and she didn’t really get how much she could love a job until this. She had enjoyed teaching fine, until she didn’t. She had loved working at Bly with those people, but there were definitely… _drawbacks_ to that job. But with this, she spent her days building something – a business, a life, a family – with Jamie and she marveled, sometimes, at how she ever thought she was content living her life any other way.

She showered quickly, letting the water wash away the sharp edges of her fatigue until it was manageable, the type that felt like a tough day well-endured rather than a day without end.

She went back to their room to get dressed and found the bed empty. She got dressed and headed into the kitchen, surprised to see Jamie upright and alert.

“Hey,” she said, heading toward the counter.

“Hey,” Jamie said, standing up straighter. There was a plate in front of her on the counter, a plate with a sandwich on it.

“Ah, look who came around,” Dani grinned proudly.

“Oh, it’s not for me,” Jamie said. “It’s for you.”

“Thanks, Jamie, you didn’t have to make it.”

“You eat these, like, three times a week,” Jamie said. “I figure it's time I learned.”

Dani slid the plate toward herself, looking at the sandwich. It looked alright, upon initial inspection.

“Go on, try it,” Jamie said, a little nervous.

Dani picked it up and took a bite.

And in that instant, she understood Jamie just a bit more. It brought her right back to one of their earliest encounters and it was a memory that Dani assumed she’d never fully understand, but now she did.

She finally knew what Jamie felt like the first time Dani made her tea.

She chewed a bit more, trying not to make Jamie’s rough day any worse. The ratios of peanut butter and jelly that Jamie had gone with were...unconventional, and there was something else in there that tasted off to Dani.

“How is it?”

“It’s, uh,” Dani started. “It’s very nice of you to make me dinner, Jamie.”

“Oh my god you hate it.”

“No!” Dani said, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water, which she quickly took a sip from. “No, Jamie, it’s-.”

“It’s awful,” Jamie said. “You hate it.”

“I don’t hate it,” Dani said. She knew Jamie had anxiety about cooking, especially after the incident with her brother when they were young. She never wanted to make that worse for her, but also knew that Jamie was working on it. “I love that you tried.”

Jamie stared at her girlfriend, mouth agape but with a smile pulling at the edges.

Dani looked down, also amused. That’s when she really saw what was on the table – the bag of bread, the jar of jelly, the jar of peanut butter, and-.

“Did you put butter in this?”

“It’s a peanut, butter, and jelly sandwich, yeah.”

“It’s a _peanut butter_ and jelly sandwich,” Dani said, stressing the difference, holding up two fingers as she listed the ingredients.

Jamie’s face went fully red, her jaw dropped completely. “Jesus Christ.”

Dani burst out laughing now.

“The name’s confusing!” Jamie protested, face still red but also laughing along with her girlfriend. “Butter belongs in sandwiches!”

Before Dani had time to poke fun at the very English-ness of that assertion, the oven timer dinged and they both looked toward it.

“You gonna put butter on that too?”

“Dani!”

Dani chuckled to herself some more as she grabbed an oven mitt and took out the pizza, setting the tray on top of the stove.

She turned and leaned on the counter next to the oven. Jamie was still blushing, a combination of embarrassment at her mistake and amusement at the situation.

Damn, did Dani love this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Some straight up fluff for once! I've been wanting to write something fluffy and light about them and came up with this. I figured now that they're in America, Dani should get to enjoy some of Jamie's culture shock lol.
> 
> Also, in ep 9 you can see on the store door the flower shop is closed on weekends, which I thought was odd. But yeah that's why they're at farmers markets, because 1) who doesn't love farmers market lesbians and 2) they needed to be busy on weekends.
> 
> As always, fuck trump, fuck white supremacy, and fuck fascism.


End file.
